The Undying Souls
by History-of-Hell
Summary: HIATUS! NEEDS BETA!Jaay, Zane&Hailee escape from Itex and go in search of their family but they find more than they bargined for when they meet the flock. Will they find their family? Has Fang found HIS family? Read and find out. R


**Hey Ho, this story takes place after **_**MAX**_**. It starts off with three people who aren't part of the flock but have a connection to them, the flock comes in around chapter two.**

********F**_l_a_h__*_*

_**~~**INTRODUCTION**~~**_

_Hi, this introduction is to explain the ages, siblings, yada, yada, yada. Ok, to start with my name is Jaay Fla$h Golden Dynamite Black. I am 19 years old and spent the first 12 years of my life and the past 3 years of my life in Itex [all explained later]. I am a triplet but the youngest one of us was taken when we were born, well we all were but we found our parents, he didn't. His name is apparently Fang but our parents named him Jake. Me, Trix and Fang are the triplets of Itex, The School and The Institute. Together we are deadly, separately we're still pretty dangerous but not as much. My other brothers are called Trace and Sanday [Sand is easier] and my sister is called Shizz. My parents are Bernard and Holly. My cousins are Hyperistic, Zak Jr, Megzz, Shazz, Zawr, Justin, Mazness, Craig, Danny, Aaron, David, Charlie, Phillip, Max, Hestron, Mestraal, Joe, Dana, Hannah, Ashley, Ellie, Naomi, Shiinzzy and Zigzz. There are 24 of them. My best friend is called Golden and is dating Trix. My boyfriend is called Zane and we've been going out for 7 years. We have a daughter called Hailee, she wasn't planned but when Itex get their evil, dirty hands on you nothing is planned, unless they plan it but you can only plan your escape. Which is exactly what Zane, Hailee and I had planned and put into action._

_**~~**CHAPTERONE**~~**_

_**JAAYPOV**_

I ran and I ran and I ran. I kept running as fast as I could for as long as I could, which is pretty damn fast and for pretty damn long. 'How?' you ask. Well it's quite simple really, well for me it is.

My Great Grandparents started up this science lab, well three science labs. They called them The School, The Institute and finally Itex. Sound familiar?

No, it's not the deer, well it's more goat like than deer like but it's not that, that's an I_b_ex. If some of you out there said 'from products all over my house' then you are right, congratulations. A prize? Sorry I don't have one right now but I'll get back to you on that.

Anyway back to the story, yes, you have heard of Itex from products you or your parents buy everyday: clothes, food, electrical items, baby formula, baby diapers, everything. Now if any of you are thinking 'it's like they've been taking over the world without anyone noticing' then again you are right and again 'congratulations' and again I'll get back to you on a prize.

Yes, they have been taking over the world without anyone noticing, well a few people noticed: Me, my brothers, my sister, my Mom, my Dad, my cousins, my best friend, my boyfriend and my daughter.

But more importantly a flock, yes a flock I'm still explaining that, of six kids, six extraordinary kids, well everyone I just mentioned is, they're called Angel, Gasman [Gazzy], Nudge, Iggy, Fang and Maximum Ride. This flock wouldn't be _so_ special without Max, their leader but more importantly, the saver of the world, yeah Itex kind of screwed up if she knows they're taking over the world. Oops.

Any whom, my great grandparents set these up and gave their children, nieces and nephews up so they could perfect their experiments. They failed on the first try, and they second, try, and the third try, and the fourth try, and a few other tries but on the eighth try they did it.

Most of you will probably think that's a good thing. Well in a way it is, nobody else will die from failed experimentation but much more people have had their lives ruined because of this one success, that lead to hundreds maybe even thousands of successes.

You know when you see a missing kid notice on the T.V or on the back of a milk carton or on flyers or, well you get the idea?

Well most of them aren't missing, well they are, but a lot of people know where they are, what they are doing, when they last ate, what they last ate, where they sleep, when they slept, you get the idea right? Yes? Good.

The reason the are kidnapped, the reason I am running is because they turn the kidnapped kids into guards for the labs.

They have a few different types of guards so before I _finally _get to explaining about me I'll tell you the different types of guards, the way Trix sees it is that it's like a video game, each new level gives you a new guard to fight, new questions to answer, new problems to get past, you've all played a video game before you know what I'm talking about.

So for the first level we have Erasers, 75% human and 25% wolf, they have the power to morph into a werewolf whenever, they're bloodthirsty and usually armed. But they aren't a match for me, or even my nine year old brother, well now he's twelve but you get the idea, they're useless.

Next, level two, Eraser version 2.0, same as an Eraser but with wings grafted to their backs.

Level three is Flyboys, robotic Erasers with skin grown over the robotic body. Wings included.

Level four, M-Geeks, robotic ninja's with oranges for heads. No, not an actual orange, if you hit them on the top of their heads really hard they fall apart like orange segments.

Level five, the level I'm currently on, M-Geeks version 2.0, if I don't know any better I'd say Itex is running out of ideas. M-Geek 2s are just like the old M-Geeks obviously but they have 2 inch long, super sharp claws and razor sharp teeth.

And if you get on the wrong side of those claws you will most definitely die. Me? I was lucky and had medical assistance seconds after getting slashed from the top of my neck to the tips of my fingers on my right hand, my back, my stomach and my right hand almost bitten off leaving it attached to my wrist only by a vein.

I was unconscious for days, covered in blood and stitches. It didn't help that I looked a huge gore fest and I had a two year old daughter to look after and a very overprotective boyfriend.

Anyway, back to why I'm good at running, when my great grandparents succeeded in the experiment on my grandmother and grandfather, Shazz Blaxe and Bernard Black Sr. they locked them in cages.

They escaped, fell in love, got married and had kids like in the movies, but unlike in the movies the stars havn't had their D.N.A altered to give them wings and their children don't have wings and their children don't fall in love with other experiments with wings.

The stars don't normally get killed by their parents and their grandchildren don't have wings and fangs. And usually they only have four grandkids maybe five but not thirty. Yeah, we are _so_ not normal.

So that why I'm running and why I can run so fast, I have wings and fangs, I'm strong enough to smash a train to pieces without breaking a sweat, I'm fast enough to run along side a car going two-hundred miles an hour and right now Zane, Kami and I were running from three hundred M-Geek 2's and when I say running I mean running for our lives.

Putting enough space between them and us before they pull out their guns, but more importantly a clearing, so we can take off and Kami will be safe.

_Take a left, there's a cliff edge about two meters away._Zane thought to me.

Got it. I thought back taking a left.

'What was that?' you ask. Well we, we being the experiments that didn't fail, have superhuman powers, we have a lot of them and I'll explain when I have more time but mind reading is one of them.

Actually speaking of skills, I can put a force field around things.

Brace yourself. I thought to Zane who automatically stiffened and hugged Hailee closer to his chest, how someone can sleep through this is beyond me, but she can.

I summoned all of my power and let it out as a big blue, electrified bubble that surrounded me, Zane and Hailee, invisible to the M-Geeks who are basically shooting themselves.

Just as we broke through the tree line, snapped out our pure black wings and jumped off the cliff edge.

We were flying, we hadn't done this in the three years since we were kidnapped.

We kept flying until we saw a form of civilization, it was Arizona. Warm, clean air and cheap apartments to rent, perfect.

"Let's land" I called to Zane over the wind.

"Got it"

We angled ourselves downwards, landing in a small alley way and walking towards the streets.

"Why are we here?" Zane asked as we walked over the street and towards an ATM.

"We need someplace to stay, even if it's just for a night" I said pulling the credit card I kept hidden for such an occasion.

"Well before we do anything we should get something to eat, I'm starving and Hailee needs some real food for once in her life"

"Yeah" I said looking down at Hailee's sleeping form then at a Starbucks Coffee shop "How about we get a takeout from Starbucks then find a hotel?"

"Yeah, sure" Zane said then after a pause he added "maybe we should buy some new clothes. I mean we've only got to big sweats and a baggy t-shirt and they're covered in dirt and blood"

"Yeah"

We walked over the street and into a clothes shop.

* * *

_MAXPOV_

"-and 12 giant cookies" I finished ordering, trying not to laugh at the expression on the waiters face.

"$40.50" he said handing me the cookies.

I handed him the money and went over to wait with Fang for the drinks after tossing Gazzy the cookies.

We got the drinks and took them over to were my Mom, Ella and the Flock were sitting.

"Finally" Iggy said after an overdramatic sigh.

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Cookie" Fizz said jumping up and stuffing half in her mouth.

"Eat slower" I scolded, ruining the effect slightly by laughing. She was so cute. Yes, I just said cute, big deal.

"Wow" Gazzy said staring at the door. I turned and saw a girl with long black hair, dark blue eyes, olive skin, dressed in black jeans and t-shirt.

A guy with black hair, black and gold eyes, olive skin, dressed in black jeans and a grey t-shirt, holding a bunch of bags.

And a little girl who was maybe three years old with long black hair, dark blue and gold eyes, olive skin, dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a rainbow on it.

What caught my attention though was the girl. She had three long scars down her right arm, a scar along her left eyebrow, a scar going all round her wrist and three scars on her neck that I guessed from their position were the same scars as the ones on her arm.

"She has more scars than Fang" Angel said as the girl, the guy who I'm guessing was her husband and the little girl who was probably her daughter walked up and ordered their food.

We watched as the dudes eyes popped again, they obviously ordered a lot. They handed over the money and waited for the food. They took the take-out bag and walked out.

"What was up with her arm? It looked like a flyboy had attacked her" Gazzy said.

"You don't think, maybe?" Iggy asked.

"Well, they had mind-blocks up" Angel said "Really strong ones"

"Well I think that settles it" said Iggy

"What?" I asked

"Well, they have mind-blocks up which means they're afraid of people reading their minds and they apparently look like they'd been attacked by a flyboy"

"So…?" I asked confused.

"They're experiments"

"Iggy, I don't think-" I started but was cut off by Fang.

"He's got a point"

"And what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Follow them"

"Because if they're experiments they'll react _so_ well to being followed" I said sarcastically.

"If they aren't they still wouldn't but its really the only thing we can do"

"Fine, but if they attack us I'm using you as a shield"

"Agreed" Iggy said grinning.

"Alright lets go" I said.

We walked out and saw the people from Starbucks over the street, talking, drinking coffees and eating cookies.

The little kid was trying to shove a whole cookie in her mouth and the boy and girl were laughing at her.

"Awww, she's so cute. Isn't she adorable Max? She has really nice shiny hair and a really cute top on. I wonder were they got it. We could get it for Fizz if we knew. Maybe we should ask them. Should I ask them?" Who was that? Yep, you guessed it. Nudge.

"Erm, Nudge I wouldn't ask a complete stranger where they bought a top, especially if they have mind blocks up"

"But Max-ax"

"I said no, ok"

"They're moving" Fang said.

"They took their mind- blocks down" Angel said.

"And?" I asked

"The girls called Jaay and the guys called Zane. They are experiments, but they're different from us"

"How?"

"They weren't experiments, Jaays grandparents were and so were Zanes, they're generation three experiments, they were, like, born. So was the little girl, she's called Hailee"

"Wow"

"Yeah, and they just broke out of Itex, those scars are from a M-geek 2. I think it's a new version. They need a place to stay then they have to find their family"

"Family?"

"Jaay has four brothers; her twin brother Trix, someone else, Trace and Sand. She has a sister called Shizz. Her Mom's called Holly and her Dad's called Bernard. She has Twenty-four cousins"

"Twenty-four?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, they're called Hyperistic, Zak Jr, Megzz, Shazz, Zawr, Justin, Mazness, Craig, Danny, Aaron, David, Charlie, Phillip, Max, Hestron, Mestraal, Joe, Dana, Hannah, Ashley, Ellie, Naomi, Shiinzzy and Zigzz. Zane's parents and little brother where killed when he was nine, he has a cousin called Golden and Golden is Jaay's best friend, Trix's boyfriend and Jaay's cousins cousin"

"So, her best friend's her cousins cousin?" I asked

"Yeah"

"And her boyfriend's her cousins cousins cousin?"

"Yeah"

"That's kind of weird"

"No, their not related or anything"

"Well, they obviously found a place to stay" Ella said pointing towards the experiments walking into a hotel on the corner of the street.

"Fancy"

"If they just broke out of Itex they wouldn't have any money would they?" Iggy asked.

"Well they do" I said.

"If we're supposed to be following them why don't we get a room next to theirs?" Fizz said

"Yeah, clever girl" I said and we walked across the street.

_JAAYPOV_

We left Starbucks and stood near a tree over the street to drink the coffee and eat the cookies.

"How's freedom doing?" Zane asked.

"It's almost the best"

"Almost?"

"Well, it would be better if I knew where everyone is"

"Well, I can't help that, but can I make it better another way?"

"Maybe" I said. He grinned and kissed me.

I kissed him back my mouth moving in rhythm to his. We broke apart when Hailee hit Zane on the cheek.

"Don't hit people" Zane scolded.

"Cookie" Hailee demanded.

"What's the magic word?"

"Um, please?" she asked, confused.

"Yes" said Zane turning to me and adding "She's getting strong"

I reached into the bag from Starbucks and got Hailee a cookie before she hit him again. I handed it to her and put her down to eat it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked turning back to Zane

"Not really"

"Lets see" I said and turned his head to the left "It's a bit red but you'll be fine"

"Good" he said.

We looked down at Hailee when she started making weird noises and saw her trying to stuff the whole cookie into her mouth.

We laughed and Zane bent down to pick her up. He snapped half of the cookie off, snapped it again and gave it back to her.

"Pass a cookie then we'll go and find a hotel" he said. I gave him one, got one for me and we walked off loosening our mind-blocks after scanning the area for any bad minds.

We found a hotel that we had stayed at before and even bought our own room in.

"There" I said gesturing to the hotel.

"You think it's safe?"

"Checked it out, nothing bad, no mind blocks. The worst thought is someone thinking they'd rather be eaten alive by zombies than work another hour at the desk"

"Alright then, we'll stay there and we can get our stuff out of there to"

We walked in and went to the desk. I rang the bell and waited. A woman came round the corner.

She was tall, with curly, brown hair that was starting to gray, my Grandmother.

"Jaay, your back" she said walking behind the desk.

"Hey Nana, can we have our room key please"

"Of course" she said turning room and taking it off the hook. She turned round and handed me the key.

"Cookie" Hailee said from the floor. Nana looked down and saw her.

"Well whose this?" she asked.

"This" I said bending down and picking Kami up and sitting her on the desk "is Hailee. She's your Great Granddaughter"

"Oh, she's beautiful. Your mother and father wont be to happy mind"

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Well Grandparents, at there age. Your fathers 30 and your mothers 29"

"They'll get over it" I said waving a hand in dismissal.

"Well you better get to your room, you all look shattered and I have some visitors"

"Sure, later" I said picking Hailee up, taking Zanes hand and walking to the elevator.

"Why didn't you ask where your family where?" he asked

"Because I heard in the clothes store they're doing a show nearby tomorrow" I replied.

"We're going?"

"Yes, or we might see them before the show, they're staying near here"

"Clothes store?"

"Yup"

We got to the room and Zane flopped straight onto the bed. I put Hailee down next to him and walked over to the window.

I looked out at the apartment buildings, offices, little shops and all the people walking about on the street.

I sighed, anyone of those people could be my brothers or sister, my mom or dad or any one of my cousins.

I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and Zanes chin rest on my shoulder.

"We'll fine them" he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Yeah" I whispered back turning away from the window and hugging him.

"Come on" he said taking my hand and leading me over to the bed where he'd left Hailee.


End file.
